


Captured

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dr. Wells finding out that you discovered that he was the Reverse Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

“Don't take it personally, but I just can't risk it this close.” Eobard gave a small smirk as he rechecked the bindings that held your arms behind the back of the chair. You shot a glare at the man that you had once called your boss, staring at the red lightning bolt on his suit.

“Why keep me alive then?” You challenged. His eyebrow cocked as he slid his gloves off, shrugging slightly.

“Because I don't want to kill you.” He simply answered. You gave an annoyed sigh, his smart ass answer was something that brought back a flood of happy memories that you had to force yourself from focusing on. You couldn't show weakness, not after discovering his secret, long before the others had even come close to considering that their mentor and friend was the Reverse Flash.

“Why?” You asked in the most irritated voice you could manage. Eobard gave a smirk as he sat down in a chair across from you. His blue eyes nearly piercing through the forced tough exterior you held. 

He held your gaze for a moment before answering. Your heart was picking up pace with every ticking second as your stubbornness pushed you not to look away first. 

You couldn't be weak. Not now. Not in front of him. Even though your heart had shattered when you had seen him enter his secret room on the security feed, and you wanted nothing more than to burst into tears knowing that the man you had fallen in love with was a murderer. 

Eobard was the first to pull his gaze, staring down at the ground between his feet. He took a deep breath, seeming to get his thoughts in order before speaking.

“Because, I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to.” He admitted. Confusion swept over you as you watched him stand up slowly and move towards you.

“You were not a part of the plan. You, a brilliant scientist who took my breath away, and made me fall in love with you.” He confessed, standing before you now, brushing a piece of your hair behind your ear. 

Your heart raced at his touch as the tears you were trying so hard to fight, spilled over your lashes. You choked on your words, sitting there silently as you stared up at his pained face. Eobard leaned down, brushing away your tears before lifting up your chin and placing a featherlight kiss on your lips. 

Your heart warmed as your body relaxed beneath his lips. Pulling away, he held your gaze seemingly thinking through things before coming to a decision.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered and with a flash of red, he was gone.


End file.
